Too Late Redo
by batman008
Summary: Sirius remembers all of the ups and downs of his relationship with Dorcas as he prepares to propose. Redo of Too Late. Warnings and stuff inside.
1. Chapter 1

Too Late

A Harry Potter fan-fiction by Lana Mush

Warnings: Character Death; you may need tissues, somewhat fluffy and angsty at the same time. (I don't even know)

Rating: I'm going to put it as PG-13 for character death, but this may change. There will be no language, though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I think we all know who does. The idea for this goes to campanula1979. Thanks!

Info: This is a redo of .net/s/4692546/1/Too_Late. It stank, so I am redoing it! -Chorus of Yays- Also, once you are done, go read the sequel, "Too Late Again". (Pretty please with Bertie Botts on top!)

Summary: Sirius remembers all of the ups and downs of his relationship with Dorcas as he prepares to propose.

Chapter One

Do you think we'll ever get married?

_Sirius lay in the grass next to Dorcas, looking at clouds. The lake was gleaming before them, and you could see ripples in the water where fish were swimming in the depths of the water. Remus was in the common room, studying and copying Lily's notes from the last full moon, when he had missed class. James and Lily were in Hogsmeade. James had convinced her to sneak down to the village with promises of candy. Peter had quite a bit of homework, and was spending his Saturday in the library. In other words, Sirius and Dorcas had the day to themselves._

_"That one looks like a flower," Dorcas said, pointing up at an oddly shaped cloud._

_"Eh," Sirius shrugged, "I think it looks more like a cat." Dorcas tilted her head._

_"Hmm…" she said, scrunching up her face a bit, "I can see where you're coming from, but it still looks like a flower. Hey, look at that one!"_

_Sirius turned to see where she was pointing at and said, "Oh, yeah, it's kind of ring-shaped. That's weird."_

_"Yeah, that's what I thought too. Hey, Siri?" she asked, using her pet name for him, "D'you think we'll ever get married?"_

_Sirius was taken aback a bit. Sure, he and Dorcas had been dating for more than a year, but he really never thought about things like that. He thought for a minute before coming to a realization. "I don't know, Dor, but if I marry anyone, I'd want it to be you." He sat up and smiled at her. She smirked and sat up next to him._

_"I'd want it to be you too, Sirius," she said, looking into his soft, grey eyes. She leaned over and kissed him, putting her hand behind his head. The kiss was broken after a few moments, and Sirius smiled again._

_"I'd definitely want it to be you," he said, and kissed her again._

Sirius fixed the bow tie to his tuxedo and knocked on the door. Lily and James opened the door in a heartbeat and ushered him inside. He pulled out the small black box wordlessly and shrugged. Lily, even though she was eight months pregnant, jumped up and down, squealing. James smiled and patted Sirius's back.

_Well, there ya go! Chapter One! The next chapters will be up VERY soon, I am enjoying this too much. Every chapter of this will have a short drabble/flashback thing, followed by a bit from the story. Also, once this is done, I will do the third part to this…thingie, which will be called _Too Late for the Last Time_. That will be the last part to the Too Late series, but I'm not REALLY gonna stop so soon. I will do a series like this for each of the Marauders and maybe Lily. If you are wishing for a Snape one, then keep wishing, because that will NOT happen._

_Luvs and Kisses (Plus cookies for reviewers!)_

_-Lana_


	2. Chapter 2

Too Late

A Harry Potter fan-fiction by Lana Mush

Warnings: Character Death; you may need tissues, somewhat fluffy and angsty at the same time. (I don't even know)

Rating: I'm going to put it as PG-13 for character death, but this may change. There will be no language, though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I think we all know who does. The idea for this goes to campanula1979. Thanks!

Info: This is a redo of .net/s/4692546/1/Too_Late. It stank, so I am redoing it! -Chorus of Yays- Also, once you are done, go read the sequel, "Too Late Again". (Pretty please with Bertie Botts on top!)

Summary: Sirius remembers all of the ups and downs of his relationship with Dorcas as he prepares to propose.

Chapter-specific details: This one takes place in seventh year. Also, Red is Lily's Marauders nickname.

Chapter Two

Best Man

_Lily and James walked into the Great Hall, a smirk on both of their faces. Remus turned and gave a quizzical look to Sirius, who just shrugged and shook his head. Lily plopped down next to Dorcas, who looked at her for a moment and then squealed. Lily squealed too, and brought Dorcas in for a hug. They embraced for a minute, still squealing. When they broke apart, James was fighting back a laugh, and the other three marauders were looking at the girls with puzzled expressions on their faces._

_"Hey, Moony?" Sirius asked, looking at his friend, "Why is it that girls can read each other's minds?"_

_"Usually, Padfoot," Remus replied, "I would have an answer for you, but today, I'm afraid I don't."_

_Lily rolled her eyes and thrust out her hand. There was a ring on it, an inexpensive, simple ring, but a ring nonetheless. There was a golden band snaking around her finger, with a small diamond, shiny and sparkly, set in it. Everyone stared at it for a moment before erupting with conversation._

_"When will the wedding be?"_

_"Are you sure its legal to be engaged while n school?"_

_"Are you guys going to have any kids?"_

_"If you do have kids, will they have antlers?" The last one came from Peter. Everyone looked at him for a moment. James was the first to speak. _

_"Wormtail," James began, "What on Heaven and Earth have you been smoking?"_

_Peter blushed. "Well, I was just wondering," he said slowly, his cheeks growing even darker._

_James spoke again, "Padfoot, will you be my best man?" Sirius was taken aback. Lupin and Peter were, too._

_"Why not one of us?" Peter dared to ask._

_"I was afraid that it would come to this," James said, "But Sirius __**lives**__ with me. You two are my best mates as well, though."_

_"I understand," Remus said with a smile on his scarred face, "So long as you let me be an usher, or give you and Red a toast, or something!"_

_"Of course, Moony," James said with an air of relief. _

_-Flashback Over-_

"Now I'll get to be the best man," James said, looking at his best friend.

"Hey, now, don't be counting my chickens before they hatch!" Sirius said, pretending to be angry. "Anyway, you never know, I may get Moony or Wormtail to be my best man."

_A/N_

_I know, not much Sirius/Dorcas goodness going on in this one. The next one will have more, I promise! (Seriously, I've already finished the next chapter!) Also, to clear things up, "Red" is what the Marauders call Lily. I need a nickname for Dorcas. If you have any ideas, tell me. (I know that Sirius calls her Dor, but she needs one that doesn't have anything to do with her name!)_

_-Lana_


	3. Chapter 3

Too Late

A Harry Potter fan-fiction by Lana Mush

Warnings: Character Death; you may need tissues, a little angsty and fluffy at the same time. (I don't even know.)

Rating: I am putting it as PG-13 for now for Char. Death, but this may change. (There will never be any language, though.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I think we all know who does.

Info: Um… well, I've already written this fic once, but it was too short and it smelled bad, so I am rewriting it……in magnificent FLASHBACK FORM! Yay! Thank you to campanula1979, who gave me the idea.

Summary: Sirius reflects on the ups and downs of his and Dorcas's relationship as he prepares to propose.

Chapter-Specific Details: This takes place after seventh year, but before Lily and James's wedding. Dor and Red are going shopping for a wedding dress!

Chapter 3

Looking Forward to a Maybe

_"Do you think this dress makes me look…chubby?" Lily asked, trying on yet another wedding dress._

_"Heavens no, Lily! It looks great! But my favorite is still that one with the flowery train," Dorcas replied with a smile on her face._

_"You know, Dor, it __**is**__ your duty as Maid of Honor to make sure that I don't make a fool out of myself. Speaking of fools, are you and Sirius talking about a wedding? You know Peter, he always has gossip, and he mentioned something about a ring he saw on your finger," Lily said with a smirk._

_"No, Peter must be going blind. Sirius hasn't said anything about that yet, but I know that he will eventually. You know how "rebellious" Sirius, I think he might be scared of settling down so soon," Dorcas said, pondering the thought. She would sometime call Sirius "her little rebel", and Sirius hated it. But he was a bit of a rebel, and he was __**very**__ independent. What if he didn't want to settle down at all?_

"_**If I married anyone, I would want it to be you, Dor,"**__ was what he had said. What if that was meant to be a subtle hint that he didn't want to get married at all? Dorcas shook the thought out of her head. She would keep looking forward to a maybe._

_-End Flashback-_

Lily slapped his wrist, "Oh, Paddy, you know Dorcas will say yes! She's been waiting for this moment for a long time. Moreover, I know you'll pick James to be the best man! You said so yourself last week. Oh! Maybe Harriet can be the flower girl!"

James sighed and said, "She's still convinced that my son is going to be a girl. Silly woman."

A/N

So? How was it? Was it too corny? I kinda thought it was cheesy. The next chapter will be better, I promise. It was also very short. But remember that the original WHOLE STORY was about this long. I actually finished this chapter before I finished Chapter Two. (See, I've got the whole thing planned out!) In fact, I did most of it in English class, so if I have any grammatical mistakes, then you have permission to beat me over the head with a book/sock/elephant. (I would actually prefer the sock, but I could go with the book. Not so keen on the elephant, though.) Anyway, many of you know that I am doing one more Sirius story after this. (This one is the first in the series, and "Too Late Again" is the second.) Then I will be doing stories like this for James, Remus, Peter, and maybe Lily. I know what I'm going to do for Remus (Too Early) and Peter (Too Stupid), but I'm clueless on Lily and James. Ideas?? They need to follow my "Too" theme. R&R and you shall be heard!

Luvs and kisses (If you review)

-Lana

PS- You got two updates in like twenty minutes! Lucky You!


	4. Chapter 4

Too Late

A Harry Potter fan-fiction by Lana Mush

Warnings: Character Death; you may need tissues, a little angsty and fluffy at the same time. (I don't even know.)

Rating: I am putting it as PG-13 for now for Char. Death, but this may change. (There will never be any language, though.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I think we all know who does.

Info: Um… well, I've already written this fic once, but it was too short and it smelled bad, so I am rewriting it……in magnificent FLASHBACK FORM! Yay! Thank you to campanula1979, who gave me the idea.

Summary: Sirius reflects on the ups and downs of his and Dorcas's relationship as he prepares to propose.

Chapter Specific Details: I know I didn't make a flashback about the wedding. I'm sorry; I just couldn't make it fit. (Plus, this chapter was needed, and adding that one would make this fic WAY too Lily/James centric. Not cool; this is supposed to be a Sirius/Dorcas piece with a bit of Lily/James in it.

Chapter Four

Only Time Will Tell

_The fireplace was sparking. Again. People had been Floo-calling __**all day, **__and frankly, Sirius was sick of it! He was trying to hang out with his girlfriend, and that was difficult when he had to keep yelling at his fireplace! Nevertheless, it could be some important Order thing, so he knelt by the fireplace and waited. After a few moments, the face of James Potter came into focus. He was smiling, his eyes bright._

"_Yes, Prongs? You do know that you're interrupting my lunch date," Sirius said, pretending to be angry._

"_Well," James said, a fake hurt look on his face, "I __**did**__ have news, but I guess I can't share it with you since you're __**so **__busy." James knew that Sirius couldn't resist his curiosity._

"_Aww…Prongs…I'm sorry, mate! Please tell me!" Sirius said, putting on his best puppy-dog face. He was good at it, being a dog animagus. James looked at him scrutinizingly for a moment until he finally broke._

"_Lily is going to have a baby!"_

_Sirius smiled, "Well congratulations! Maybe he can be an animagus, too!"_

_James sighed, "Well, if we do make him one, then I would really like it if we did it legally this time."_

_Sirius scowled, "But that's no fun!"_

_James rolled his eyes and left the fireplace. Sirius scoffed and turned to Dorcas. He said, "Dor! Did you see that? He hung up on me!" Dorcas shook her head and pulled her rebel in for a hug._

"_Pad?"_

"_Yes, Dory?"_

"_Do you think we'll have kids?"_

"_Only time will tell, Dear."_

_-Flashback End-_

"I don't see you with a basketball in your belly! It's inside me, and I can tell it's going to be a little girl," Lily retorted. Sirius rolled his eyes and began to step out the door.

"Wait!" Lily yelled, before coming at him with a wand. She waved her wand at his tuxedo, making it crisper and much more elegant. The dog fur was gone, too. She smiled.

-oOo-

A/N:

Yea… I know… not that great. It's really just filler. I don't really need a nickname for Dorcas anymore. I've decided that Dor and Dory are OK, even if they might get her confused with Tonks. (And yes, she will be in Too Early!) Actually, this is the second to last chapter. Then I will do "Too Late for the Last Time", a one-shot that will be the last of the Too Late series. Thank you to all my readers, and I would LOVE some reviews!

Luvs and Kisses (Just for reading)

-Lana


End file.
